Mist of Darkness
by pokadiginarahina456
Summary: My blood poured out onto the floor, he towered over me a smirk printed across his face. He will always know what he did to me, but how am i supposed to help the police when I'm sitting in a forest behind his house? CONTESTSHIPPING :) my be M for gruesome like things but i think you can deal with it :)
1. Prolouge

**Mist of Darkness**

**Prologue**

I closed my eyes, please stop! I pleaded in my head, but the words refused to seep from my bleeding lips. He threw me to the floor. My body, limp and jelly like, bounced a little on the tile. He towered over me, a smirk printed clearly across his face. I didn't used to shudder when I saw that smirk. I used to laugh at his determination. Now all I see in that smirk is control. He was no longer determined, but confident that he has won his prize. I could do nothing about it, he had me and I couldn't defy his word. My head smashed against the floor with a thud as blood poured out across the tile. My body limp, my face pale, my heat barely beating. His smirk faded and a frown formed in its place.

"What a shame, so weak."

**Ta da it's done… Well the prologue at least : ). read and review. I think this is actually going to get somewhere : ). **

**Answer the following questions in the review:**

**Whose POV was the prologue in?**

**Who is the perpetrator?**

**Would you like to see more of this story?**

**Alright see you next week : ) **

**Love, **

**Kendy**

**P.s. Light it is posted yay! *0***


	2. Chapter 1

"911, what's your emergency?"

"Please help!"

"Help who sir?"

"I-I found her in the woods; there's blood everywhere!"

"What's your name? Where are you?"

"Larousse Park and Nature preserve, my name is Drew. Please Hurry."

Drew stared down in horror at the sight in front of him. Her face was mangled and bloody, her chocolate brown hair flown over it with no decency. Her body was covered only by a white beach towel that was covered in blood and dirt. Her pale, limp hand was outstretched, as if she was trying to crawl away. The horror continued as the paramedics arrived and the police started questioning him. Drew stood there shocked. He was running that morning and came across the girl. Well first the towel, he stepped closer to find the brown mess covered in blood and dirt. Drew couldn't speak to the cop. His eyes wandered to a gurney with and empty body bag, And eventually to the ground where the girl lie.

"Sir?"

Drew snapped out of space.

"sir, do you know this woman?"

"I-I" Drew looked at the mangled mess on the ground, "I-I don't know."

Just as he finished the answer, another officer ran up to them. It was obvious he was a rookie by the way he was panting.

"Sir, the girl is alive. We will take her to the hospital."

The cop smiled and turned back to Drew.

"Would you please come back to the precinct to finish these questions?"

Drew complied and got into the car. They drove about 30 minutes to the police office and two cops led Drew to an interrogation room. Drew sat down and mentally smiled. Whoever she was, she would finally get back to her family. He had noticed a beautiful gold wedding band on the girls outstretched hand. The cop walked in and sat down at the table.

"Your full name please."

"Andrew Hayden."

"do you know a man named Brendan Birch?"

"Yes."

"How long?"

"Since I was fifteen."

"Did you attend his wedding?"

"We aren't friends."

"Do you know his wife?"

"No-er, Maybe who is she?"

"May Ma-"

"May!?" Drew stood up slamming his fist onto the table.

"So you know the victim."

'V- vi- victim?" Drew lowered himself slowly back into the metal chair. His mind wandered off into a daze. He couldn't speak, he could barely breathe. May was the woman he found bloody and dying on the ground. She didn't even live in Larousse. How did she end up in the woods behind his house?

"Sir?"

"Huh?"

"You know the victim?"

"Y-yes."

"How long have you known May Maple?'

"Since I was ten."

"Where do you live?"

"6400 Rose lane, Larousse city."

"Did you know May was in the forest preserve behind your house?"

"Not until this morning."

"How well do you know May?"

"We're friends I guess."

"Anything you would like to add?'

"No," drew trailed off looking to the floor.

"Then You may go, thank you for your cooperation."

The cop stood up and walked to the door, and held it open for Drew. Drew walked passed slowly and headed and headed to the front. He stepped out allowing the morning air to hit his face, as he grabbed his cell phone to call his sister. Lina showed up in thirty minutes and Drove him home. Drew walked in the house slamming the door and throwing his body to the couch.

_"May, Why?"_

* * *

**Hey omg this was soo over due im soo sorry! i hope you will forgive me :)**

**Anyway chapter two is up! it is a little longer but probs not to absolute love potential :)**

**so 3 questions to answer in the reviews :**

**1) Now who do you think the perpetrator was?**

**2) do you think May will wake up?**

**3) (totally un related) how do you know if you are in love? if you smile everytime they text and laugh at things they say no matter what it is, and you are extremely sad to say goodbye to them even if you know its only until tomorrow... does that mean you are in love?**

**if you could answer those kendy would be happy :)**


End file.
